I Kinda Wanna Be More Than Friends
by StarGleekPotterR5
Summary: <html><head></head>Blaine finally realised he is in love with Kurt during Kurt's performance of Blackbird. This is the story of what he did to get his boyfriend between then and the kiss.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_This is my second FanFiction. :) It is, yes, another Klaine one. I can't help it, I love those two!_

_It's written as if I'm Blaine...so Blaine's point of view, basically._

_Sorry if you've been reading Erase the Memory of Your Face, it will be finished, but I had the idea for this and I had to upload it._

_Please review! Please! _

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee, yes, I would like to. I don't own Blaine Anderson or Kurt Hummel or Jeff or any of the other characters. None. :(<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the choir room dressed fully in black. I wondered why he wasn't in uniform. It's not like it's optional.<p>

"Kurt, what's wrong?", I asked, because no-one else did. He looked at me. He seemed absolutely devastated.

"It's Pavarotti," he said, "Pavarotti's dead. I suspect a stroke." Everyone exchanged shocked looks.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry", I said.

"I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but he-he inspired me, with his optimism, and his love of song. He was my friend.

Now I know that today we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but I'd like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

I smiled slightly to show my approval. His words had stung, but they were true. Everyone nodded at him. He produced a tape from his trouser pocket and passed it along for someone to put in to the tape machine. I'm not sure why we have a tape machine, as we're an A Capella choir, but there you go. It came in handy.

The opening music for Blackbird filtered through the tiny litte speakers. Kurt opened his mouth and started to sing.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_all your life,_

_you were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

_I started to back him up vocally for the second verse. I started to sing a lower harmony part._

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_

_all your life,_

_you were only waiting for this moment to be free."_

By now nearly everyone had followed my lead and were backing him up. I couldn't help noticing that we were really good.

That Kurt was really good.

_"Blackbird, fly,_

_Blackbird, fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night"._

Kurt walked around the room, and I stopped singing just before. I stopped because he was wonderful. His voice was breathtaking.

He was absolutely amazing. I'd heard him sing before - like when he auditioned for the Sectionals solo with 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina', and when we performed 'Animal' for the Crawford Country Day girls- but I'd never heard him sing like this. This was beautiful. He sang with such emotion. I shifted slightly in my seat and stared at him, my mouth slightly open. My eyes followed him around the room. Finally, realisation hit. I loved Kurt Hummel. There was no other explanation for the way he was making he feel right now. It must be love. Why hadn't I noticed before?

_"Blackbird, fly,_

_Blackbird, fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night,_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise."_

I was still staring. Why had he stopped singing! I could've listened to him forever. He choked out a small "Thank-you", and we were all dismissed. I stayed where I was, reveling in my new-found love. I would've stayed there all night, but I saw Kurt was waiting at the door for me. For me. I'm sure he was, anyway, because there wasn't anyone else in the room. My heart leapt when I looked at him. He was just perfect,and he didn't care that the guys who had just come out of Jazz Band across the hall were looking at him funny because he wasn't in uniform. He smiled weakly as I approached.

"Hi. How did I do in there?" He gestured towards the now empty choir room, "I really hope I didn't ruin the song. Then I'll have disrespected Pavarotti and The Beatles."

I stared at him in disbelief. Did he not know that his performance had been flawless? Did he not know that everyone had enjoyed it, regardless of the circumstances? Did he not know that his singing was so powerful that it had caused me to fall in love with him? Apparently not.

I smiled warmly at him.

"You were totally awesome," I said (hehe...AVPM), "Seriously. Better than The Beatles."

He raised one of those perfectly arched eyebrows, but didn't comment.

We walked down the hallway together. Soon we reached the junior common room. I was really looking forward to just sitting down and talking to the perfect boy standing in front of me, but he said he had homework to do, and he had to figure out what to do with poor Pavarotti. He said he had just covered the little guy's cage with the burberry esque cover he had bought.

"Um...okay, see you later then. Night," I said. The smile on my face was totally fake, and definitely didn't reach my eyes, but if he saw, he was too polite to say anything. I really hope he didn't think I was angry at him. I watched him walk away through the door that lead to our dorm block. I don't know how long I stayed there, just standing -probably with my mouth open, it had a tendency to just hang open at random times- like an idiot, staring at a closed door, the person I had been staring at long gone.

Jeff eventually snapped me out of my trance.

"Hey, Blaine! Blaine? Blaine!"

I turned around to face him.

"Hey. What were you doing?", he asked. I shrugged.

"Thinking." Yes, that was the best I could come up with. I bet Kurt would've had some witty reply or clever cover story ready immediately.

"Well, I was looking for you. Listen, do you want to go rock-climbing on Saturday? As a pre-Regionals day out?"

"What if we lose?", I teased. He mock-shuddered, then laughed.

"Then it'll be all your fault! God knows. Wes'll probably beat us to death one-by-one with his gavel before killing himself, whilst Thad screams that people are mocking him and David'll try to write it all down in the official minutes whilst playing a kazoo, Trent will start screaming his "Kangaroo Court" thing, it's the only insult he can think of, and Nick and I will drive everyone crazy by shouting "Three" and "Six" at random times..."

"You've really put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?". He nodded vigorously.

"Well, if that does happen, hopefully Wes'll kill you and Nick first, so we don't have to listen to your "Three Six Mafia" stuff," I said.

He smiled at me. He looked innocent enough, but no-one really trusted Jeff. He was nearly everyone's friend, he was a nice guy, but he was a lot like the Weasley twins. It was like Fred and George combined. Which is a nightmare. Nick was his partner in crime, and they had started this crazy "Three Six Mafia" thing that no-one but them understood.

"Are you coming or not?", he asked.

"Who's going? The usual crowd?"

"If by usual crowd you mean me, Nick, Wes, David, Thad, Trent and you, then yes."

I was about to say yes when I remembered something. Someone, to be precise. Kurt. He was part of our "crowd", why wasn't he invited?

"Whart about Kurt?", I asked. Jeff shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, we thought it might not be his thing."

"Well, I think he'd be all for it," I argued. "Just let him come. I'm too used to having him around, I'm becoming dependent on him."

Jeff nodded at me and smiled.

"Yeah, okay, sure. Can you ask him though? You're in his dorm block."

I nodded and he walked away over to Nick, who was talking to Trent. Now I needed to go ask Kurt.

* * *

><p><em>So how was that? :D<em>

_I have more written that I can upload soon, but I want five reviews... :)_

_I know Blackbird actually happened in Glee, but I was trying to start my story where Blaine actually did fall in love with Kurt. So I wasn't trying to copy it or anything, I was trying to get across what I think Blaine might've been feeling towards Kurt in that performance. Please review, and alert if you want to, there will be more. I promise...well, depending on those reviews._

_Oh, and in case you are a muggle and didn't know, AVPM and AVPS stand for A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. They're by a company called Starkid, and their fans are called Starkids also. Darren Criss (Blaine) is Harry in them (They're Harry Potter spoofs and extremely funny), and Chris Colfer (Kurt) likes them too. :)_

_So, go to YouTube, and search for A Very Potter Musical, ACT 1, Part 1. Hello, new Starkids! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi! :)_

_Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it._

_Oh, I wanted to add that Darren Criss wasn't just Harry in AVPM and AVPS, He was one of the songwriters, (another being A.J Holmes) and he also wrote and directed them, as well as MAMD (Which I can't write in full because of language in the title :D) and Starship.. :)_

_I want to add that I'm not American, so I don't actually really know what Redvines are...yep, gasp. :( I know they're a type of sweet but I've never eaten one._

_I know there were a few errors in the last chapter, I don't know what was going through my mind when I wrote them. But I didn't mean to make any mistakes... :D_

_Who saw Kate Middleton's dress! It was awesome! I wasn't that bothered about The Royal Wedding but her dress was amazing. It was designed by Sarah Burton, as far as I know._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Glee. I know loads about it and stuff but I don't own it. :(<em>

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not. No way."<p>

"Aww, c'mon Kurt! It'll be fun!", I pleaded. We'd been at this for half an hour. He was adamant he wasn't going to come.

"Please. We could go out for coffee before. Just the two of us..."

I tailed off. He stared at me. I hoped that my last words had done the trick.

"Okay. Fine. Where? Aroma Room?"

"Yeah. Meet you there at two?"

"Yep. That's a reasonable time. It gives me enough time to get ready."

I smiled at him. The Aroma Room might be a weird name, but the coffee there was amazing. He had a good taste for coffee, Kurt Hummel.

"Okay, see you there," I said. I walked away, out of his room. Just as I was closing the door behind me, I heard him speak. I think it was meant to be for him to hear and for him to hear only, but I heard.

"What, I won't see you before that?"

The next day was Friday. Tomorrow I'd be meeting Kurt for coffee, before going climbing with everyone. I ran outfits over in my head constantly. I wanted it to be perfect. No, it wasn't an official date, but I was treating it like it was. I knew I couldn't dress too fancily, I had to remember I was going climbing, but I had to look good too.

I didn't normally mind my Friday timetable, but as I was walking to first period, algebra, I realised that this was the only class I had with Kurt today, and we sat miles apart. We didn't even have the same lunch period. So yeah, it was pretty terrible.

After algebra,-which I don't understand- Kurt had to go to double French, and I had a free period, then lunch. So I had only seen him once all day, and we hadn't spoken to each other.

But I was determined to answer his question with "Yes, yes you will". He would see me before Saturday. I would make sure of it.

After classes and dinner and everything that evening, I found myself walking through the door of my dorm block and taking a left, towards Kurt's room. Soon, I reached it and knocked on the door gently.

"It's open!", he shouted. I smiled in self-satisfaction. I knew he'd be in there, studying, or something. He was so scared of failing that he spent all of his free-time studying. I opened the door.

"It's just me," I said.

"Hi, Just Me," he replied, "what're you here for?"

"I just came to say hi."

"I'm studying, and you bothered me to say hi?", he sounded annoyed, but he looked amused.

"You're always studying. If no-one said hi to you when you were studying, then no-one would ever say hi to you."

"Well, I don't want to-"

"Fail, I know."

There was a small silence, before he said,

"I thought you came to say hi?"

"Hi, Porcelain."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It's your Twitter name."

"Shut up. Okay, you win. How are you? I only saw you once today."

God, don't remind me.

"I know", I said, " it was horrible. I wanted to see you."

"You don't normally see me a lot on Fridays." Yes, but I'm not normally in love with you on Fridays, Kurt.

"I know, but like I said, I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"Why?", He looked shocked, as if he was surprised that anyone missed him.

"Why?", I said, "because you're you. You're Kurt Hummel, and you're extremely missable."

"Is missable a word?"

"I don't know. I think I made it up..."

"Okay."

"Do you need any help with that?", I said, pointing to the sheet of Spanish homework in front of him.

"Um...yeah, actually. It's really confusing. I've never done Spanish before now, I only took French at McKinley. I didn't want to take this here, but they insisted."

"You're in luck. Spain is a very popular holiday destination for my family. I've been learning Spanish since I could talk."

He didn't look like he believed me, but he must've been desparate, because he accepted my help anyway.

"So, what does adónde fuiste mean?", he asked.

"Where did you go."

"No-where, what're you talking about?", he looked so confused that I couldn't help laughing.

"No, it means: Where did you go?"

"Oh, right," he blushed, well, how do I respond to that?"

"You say Fui a... and then where you go."

"How do I say France?"

"Francia."

"Then, um...Fui a Francia."

"Good, well done. Nice accent."

"Thanks. So I just write what I just said there?"

"Yep."

"Okay, now what does Con quién fuiste mean?"

I told him, and helped him through the whole sheet. He picked it up quickly, and his accent was really good. After his Spanish homework was done, I found out he had some geography homework that he was struggling with, so I helped him with that, too. Aside from Spanish, geography was my favourite- and best -subject.

It took about an hour to get through everything, his teacher had really piled a lot of work onto them, but I could tell that I was helping him to understand. And that made me happy. When everything was finished, I had no reason to stay, so I grudgingly stood up, and excused myself.

"Sorry, I've gotta go. I've got that algebra stuff to do. Have you done it already?"

He nodded. I guessed that algebra was pretty easy for him.

"Right," I said, "Bye then. See you tomorrow, two o'clock, don't forget."

"I won't. Bye then, see you tomorrow."

I walked out of his room and back up the corridor to my own room. I got ready for bed and lay there, unnable to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his face, or I would remember the way he smiled, or how he sounded when he sang. I'm not sure if he ever did this, I'm also not sure if he still likes me, but I do kow two things.

1. I was stupid to turn him down in the first place, and

2. I have to find out if he still likes me, and tomorrow is the ideal time to find out.

* * *

><p><em>I think that was a pretty short chapter, but there you go. I have the next one written, and it has the coffee "date" in it. :)<em>

_Just watched Prince William and Kate kiss. It was nice, but really, really short...but I'm proud to be British._

_...And they just kissed again. :L Prince William had to ask her for another kiss three times. Lol._

_Anyway, since I've got six reviews for the first chapter, I'm only wanting four for this one. But I need at least four, or the third chapter will take a while. :P_

_Yes, you could call me evil..._

_So REVIEW, HIT, FAVOURITE, ALERT, do whatever you want! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here we go, chapter three! Woo! :D _

_Thanks for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me. And guys, over 1000 hits in two days? Thanks! :L _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly. _

* * *

><p>Morning came, and I woke up in a state of nervous excitement. Today was Saturday. Later I'd be meeting Kurt. I'd told him to dress casually,- we were going climbing afterwards, after all- but this was one of his few opportunities for fashion, (we normally wore the uniform even at weekends, but we were permitted to change if we were going out) and I was pretty sure that he would come dressed in designer gear.<p>

I slipped into my best dark skinny jeans, and a new pair of black shoes. They weren't suitable for climbing, but I'd have to change them at the climbing centre anyway. I put on a carefully ironed dark red v-necked t-shirt, and looked out my best leather jacket, which I would put on over it.

Then I started on my hair. I gelled it to within an inch of it's life and made sure there were no stray curls, before giving myself a quick once-over in the long mirror Dalton had provided.

I grabbed my toothbrush, toothpaste and a bottle of mouthwash and headed out of my room and down the hall to the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth until they were so white they were practically blinding. I checked my watch. 1:30. I'd have to leave now if I wanted to be there on time. I wondered if Kurt was ready. I practically sprinted out of the bathroom with all my stuff and back up the hall. I grabbed my jacket from where it was lying on my bed and checked the packet of chewing gum I had put in there was still there. I slipped my jacket on, grabbed my phone, car-keys and iPod and left. I wondered if it was better to just meet Kurt now and only take one car to the cafe. I'd been learning about saving the environment in modern studies yesterday and it certainly seemed like the "greener" option. I headed back along the hall to his room, hoping he hadn't left already. I rounded the last corner before his room and walked straight into him. Smooth, Blaine.

"Ow!", he shouted, "What the- Oh Hi, Blaine."

"Ouch. Hey, Kurt. Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. What're you doing here? I thought we were meeting at two."

"Well, I thought it'd be better to go in the same car. You know, more eco-friendly."

"Um, okay. Yeah. Shall we go, then?"

"Yeah, my car's in lot A."

We walked out through the common room and into the giant hallway beyond. We eventually reached the massive entrance doors and signed out.

Lot A was right outside of the main office, which we had just come out of. My car was really close to us and we reached it quickly. I unlocked the car and opened the passenger door for Kurt, - who blushed - and got into the driver's side. When we were both in and seat belted, I started the car and plugged my iPod in. I selected my AVPM playlist without thinking, and Not Alone started blasting from the speakers. Kurt looked down at my iPod in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I'll turn it off. I have Katy Perry or Lady Gaga if you want."

"No, that's fine! Is that Not Alone!"

"Yeah, do you know it?", I asked, surprised. I didn't think that Kurt liked that sort of thing.

"Uh, yeah! AVPM is totally awesome!"

We stared at each other. The whole thing was not unlike Harry and Ron finding out they both loved Redvines in AVPS. It was quite funny actually.

"Where have you been all my life?", Kurt asked. He obviously thought so too.

"In a cupboard, under some stairs," I replied.

We both laughed. When we had finished laughing Kurt started the song again and started to sing.

"I've been alone,

Surrounded by darkness,

and I've seen how heartless,

the world,

can be.

And I've seen you crying,

you felt like it's hopeless,

I'll always do my best,

to make you see,

That Baby you're not alone,

'cause you're here with me,

and nothing's ever gonna bring us down,

'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you,

and you know it's true,

it don't matter what'll come to be,

our love is all we need,

to make it through."

Again, he sang beautifully. I decided to join in for Ginny and Harry's duet bit, him singing Ginny's part and me singing Harry's.

_"Now I know, it aint easy" _

_" No, it aint easy" _

_"But it aint hard tryin'" _

_"It's so hard tryin'" _

_"Every time I see you smilin', and I feel you so close to me, and you tell me!" _

We started to sing together for the chorus.

_"That Baby you're not alone! _

_'Cause you're here with me, _

_and nothing's ever gonna bring us down, _

_'cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, _

_and you know it's true, _

_it don't matter what'll come to be, _

_our love is all we need, _

_to make it through." _

_I started to sing alone and he laughed. _

_"But I still have trouble! _

_I trip and stumble, _

_trying to make sense of things, sometimes, _

_I look for reasons, _

_but I don't need 'em, _

_all I need is to look in your eyes, _

_and I realiiiiiise!" _

I drew the last note out and he applauded.

"Hey Harry!", we chorused.

_"Baby you're not alone! _

_'Cause you're here with me, _

_and nothing's ever gonna take us down! _

_'cau-au-ause nothing can keep me from lovin' you, (lovin' yo-ou-ou) _

_and you know it's true, _

_it don't matter what'll come to be, _

_our love is all we need, _

_to make it through." _

"Guys," I said, "I'm so glad you came back. I'm so sorry I shouted."

_"'Cause it don't matter what'll come to be, _

_our love is all we need, _

_to maaake it, _

_to maaaake it, _

_to maaake it, _

_to maaaaaaake it, throoooooough!" _

Kurt laughed at my attempt at the four-part harmony.

"You did the Harry part well," he said.

"Thanks. Y'know, a lot of people say I look like the guy who plays Harry in that."

He studied me closely.

"I don't see it," he said.

I know, neither do I. We sat in silence for a while, but it was comfortable, not awkward.

He smiled as Voldemort Is Going Down came on, and hummed the tune. When Goin' Back To Hogwarts came on, he sang the whole thing all the way through, and included the dialogue. He was word perfect. And that song is ten minutes long with the dialogue. He was obviously a great fan.

"So, how long've you liked AVPM?"

"Oh, ages! I make references to it all the time, how come you've never noticed?"

"Sorry."

"Do you want a Redvine?"

"Do you have some with you?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God, I love you. Om nom nom..."

"I love these things. They're like, the best sweet ever."

We stared at each other.

"Favourite Aimee Mann song on three", I said, "One, two three!"

"Redvines!", we shouted in unison.

"Favourite colour of vine other than green!", he shouted.

"Redvines!"

"Favourite way to say Red Wines in a German accent!", I added.

"REDVINES!"

We laughed for about ten minutes straight. When we finished he looked over at me and smiled shyly. But the smile disappeared almost as soon as it had come, and he frowned.

I looked at him, concerned.

"What's up?", I asked.

"I feel bad. I mean, Pavarotti's dead and we're singing and laughing and quoting and eating and going for coffee and going climbing."

"Hey, Kurt, it's not like he'd be doing any of those things. Except maybe singing. He had quite the voice."

He chucked slightly at my joke. I looked at the clock on the dashboard. 2:30.

"Hey, do you wanna forget about the Aroma Room and get coffee at the Lima Bean instead? It's right next to the climbing centre and I wanted to practice a little before we meet Jeff and that."

"Um, sure, yeah. I like the Lima Bean."

I did a u-turn- I'm not sure that's legal on the road I was on, but hey- and went back the way we came. It didn't take too long to get back to town. We pulled up into the Lima Bean's car park and got out. I walked up to the barista.

"Hi there, can I have a medium drip and a grande non-fat mocha?"

"That'll be $6.50".

I handed over ten dollars and told her to keep the change. Kurt had found us a table and I carefully carried the steaming cups of coffee over. I put them down on the table.

"Thanks", he said.

"No problem. So, Kurt, have you spoken to anyone from New Directions recently?"

"Yeah, actually. Finn was asking me for help with his Spanish homework, but obviously I didn't have a clue."

"Oh, okay, cool" I smiled.

"So," I said, "Do you wanna head over to the climbing centre when we're done?"

"Yep," he said, before taking a sip of his drink. We chatted about several things- Regionals, Nationals, Climbing later, Jeff and Nick being total pains- and finished up. I smiled at the hopeful looking barista on the way out and put an arm round Kurt, who jumped, but didn't move away. I looked around behind me and saw that the barista looked devastated. I smirked.

"Blaine?", Kurt said.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly do you have your arm round me?"

"Um...you were going to walk into the door and I was guiding you away."

"Oookaaay..."

The climbing centre was just down the road and we walked along and entered.

"Hi", I said, "Two for three hours please."

* * *

><p><em>So guys, what do you think? :) <em>

_Thanks for all the hits and favourites and reviews and alerts, they mean so much to me. :D x _

_Thanks again. _

_Remember, REVIEW, HIT, FAVOURITE, ALERT, Do whatever you want! ~Rachael. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews guys! Normally I want five per chapter, but because I got so many for chapter two I'll let chapter three off. :)_

_Okay, I'm watching Starship, and can I just say,_

_"I want to be, a STARSHIP RANGEEEEER!"_

_When I say Kurt's hair is slightly spiked, I mean like in the Born This Way performance._

_And um, yeah, RIKER LYNCH TWEETED ME LAST NIGHT! FOR THE THIRD TIME!_

_Just in case you are a muggle and didn't know, Riker Lynch is Jeff in Glee. :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Trent or anyone else. But I own (kinda) three tweets from Riker Lynch. Oh yeah. *Starts singing Misery by Glee and forgets what I was supposed to be doing...)_

* * *

><p>I handed the money over and looked over at Kurt. To my surprise, he was frowning at me.<p>

"What?", I asked.

"Why are you paying for everything? I have money."

"Oh okay. Sorry."

"Here, take this," he handed me twenty dollars. Yes, that's how much it cost for one person. Pretty good, isn't it?

"Kurt, you really don't have-"

"Blaine Anderson, take the money."

He actually sounded really scary, so I complied. I stuffed the money into my wallet and put it back into my jacket pocket.

"Good boy. Now don't we have to get shoes?"

"Um, yeah. Wait, the guy's just coming."

"You need to hire shoes", he said, stating the obvious, as there was a massive poster bearing the words: "CLIMBING SHOES MUST BE HIRED UNLESS YOU HAVE YOUR OWN"

"What size are you?", he continued.

"I'm a 12," I said.

"I'm a 12," said Kurt, in unison. We started laughing. The guy, whose name-tag read BOB- Wow, real imaginative- shot us a weird look that just made us laugh harder and said,

"Right. Two twelves. I'll just go get them for you."

He walked away towards the towering rows of shoes behind him. Kurt looked at me. We had stopped laughing.

"You know, I don't really like the whole hire-a-pair-of-shoes-that-someone's-already-worn idea," he said.

"I didn't think you would."

The guy walked back over with two pairs of shoes. One was gleaming and had definitely never been worn. The other was scuffed and scraped and looked like it had been through the wars. Kurt looked at the obviously new shoes and his face lit up. I reached over to the counter and picked up the scuffed shoes. Oh well. They were just shoes. We waited for our harnesses and then walked over to the lockers in the middle of the giant room full of climbing walls. I chose one right in the middle and Kurt opted for the one below mine. I took off my jacket and stuffed it in along with my shoes. I put money into the locker and locked it. Kurt was waiting for me to move so he could put his stuff in. He had actually dressed quite casually. He had on black skinny jeans not unlike mine, a spotless white t-shirt and a long, black , slightly tight-fitting cardigan thing. He looked really good. His hair was slightly spiked. I'd never seen it like that before. It really suited him.

"Oh, crap, we forgot to get helmets," he said, looking round at everyone. He started to walk back to the counter to ask the guy.

"Hey, Kurt, relax, the helmets are over there." I pointed to a display thing where a lot of people were trying to find a helmet that actually fitted their head.

"Okay. I'll go get you one. Any colour preferences?"

"Blue's fine".

"Right. I want red. See you in a minute."

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You have no shoes on."

"Oh...yeah."

He walked back over and sat down on the floor. He pulled the immaculate climbing shoes on and headed back over to the helmet case. He came back with two helmets, one red, one blue.

"Thanks", I said,"Now, do you wanna go first and I'll belay you?"

"Um, yeah. Cool. Promise me you want let me fall."

"I promise. If you did, I'd catch you anyway. Which wall do you want to try?"

"That one", he said, pointing to a nearby wall. It didn't look too difficult, but it still looked slightly challenging.

"Right. Put your harness on." He stepped into it obediently and I did the same.

We walked over to the wall that Kurt had suggested and got set up.

"Right, just get a handhold and a foothold, then I'll say "Climb when ready", and when you're ready say "ready to climb" and start climbing."

"Do I have to? Can't I just start climbing?"

"Spoilsport..."

He laughed.

"Right, I'm ready now."

" 'Kay. Go!".

He started to climb. He was actually really, really good. He reached the top in no time.

"How was that?", he shouted.

"Awesome! You're really good at it. Come down now!"

"Um...how do I do that?"

"Lean back and just jump. Let go of the wall."

He complied and soon touched down gently in front of me. He managed to disentangle himself from the rope and I did the same. We swapped places. He looked nervous.

"Blaine? How do I do this? I don't want to kill you."

"Well, I'll show you. I've been trained in this. Here, you do this-"

I showed him what to do a few times, and when I was finished he looked more confident. I walked over to the wall and looked at him questioningly. He nodded. I started to climb. I was an experienced climber. I've been climbing since I was six. Yes. Seriously. I reached the top pretty quickly. Not as quickly as Kurt, he was a natural, but still pretty fast.

I came back down. We climbed another six walls each. It was five o'clock. Jeff and Co. Should be arriving shortly. I was just coming down when I heard someone shout my name- and Kurt's too.

"Hey, Blaine! Kurt!"

I looked down. Jeff, Nick, Wes, David, Thad and Trent had arrived.

"Hey!", I shouted I climbed the rest of the way down,"You guys ready? Wait'll you see Kurt. He's awesome."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Trent.

Kurt fixed him with a death-glare.

"Yes. I'll show you all. Blaine, belay. Now."

I nodded and obliged.

"Wait and see. Pick any wall. I guarantee he'll kick all of your asses."

* * *

><p><em>Now next chapter we've got everyone finding out about Kurt's awesome climbing skills and some Starship references. :D<em>

_I WANT TO BE A STARSHIP RANGER...!_

_I would like five reviews for this or...I won't post more. Sorry. You can call me Evil. :L_

_Oh, just to clear this up:_

_This IS a joint account. "Don't You Want Me Baby?" is NOT mine. It is the other Rachael's. But call her Luna. She signs all her FanFics Luna and I sign mine Rachael, so it's pretty easy to tell us apart. :) The rest of the stories are mine, though._

_Right, goodbye Gleeks, Klaine-Shippers, Starkids, HarryPotterFans and just Muggles._

_Review, Hit, Alert, Favourite- do what ever the hell you want, I don't care. :P_

_~Rachael. 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter five! Yeah!_

_I'm actually surprised that I've kept this story going... :O_

_I hope to have twenty chapters eventually... :P_

_So there'll be Starship references in this. Yay. :L_

_Oh, I know Puck said "This weekend" about Regionals in Original song, but I'm making it like Misery was a week before that, and therefore Regionals is a week from where my fanfic Warblers are now. If that makes sense. :S_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee, and I probably never will. :'(<em>

* * *

><p>Jeff smirked at us all as Kurt nodded in agreement.<p>

"Blaine," Jeff said, "I have been climbing since I was four. James Sterling is my father."

Jeff," said Kurt, "I have been climbing since four. Burt Hummel is my father. Your point?"

Everyone laughed, including Jeff.

"I don't have one...Fine. Who's up for a little friendly competition?", Jeff asked. When everyone raised their hand he said,

"Right! Partner up then, and I'll explain. But at least one person in the partnership has to be able to belay."

We all split up into pairs.

Wes and David were by each other's side before Jeff had finished speaking, and whilst he had been speaking Jeff had gradually been edging closer and closer to Nick.

Trent looked at me and Thad looked at Kurt, but I had been about to belay Kurt and so we were standing close together, and Thad and Trent obviously thought we were going to pair up. I had no problem with that, I was about to ask Kurt anyway. Thad and Trent paired up, Thad being trained and Trent being the amateur. Wes and David were both trained in climbing, so there were no problems there. Jeff looked around at us all.

"Excellent. Now, the trained belay-er is going to belay, and the inexperienced person is going to climb".

Wes and David opened their mouths at the same time, probably to point out that they were both trained, but Jeff cut them off.

"If you are both trained, just pick someone to climb and someone to belay, it's not that complicated. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Thad, "Is "belay-er" a real word?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Thad, shut up. Can we get on with it now? It's a race!"

Everyone looked around at each other. The fact that it was a race changed everything, in their eyes. I smirked. Kurt and I were totally gonna win this. I'd seen the others climb before. They were good, but not that good.

Jeff started to speak again.

"The winners get a very special prize. I have to do their homework for two weeks. And I have to do it well. But if Nick and I win, then someone else has to do it. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded, excitement evident on everyone's faces, except Kurt's. Kurt was actually looking doubtful. I edged over to him and nudged his shoulder.

He looked at me.

"What's up?", I whispered.

"What if we lose and Jeff wins? He'll inevitably chose us. He's evil like that."

"We won't lose. You're amazing. best climber I've ever seen. And I've seen a few."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course! Like Harry Potter, "I must not tell lies"".

He smiled. He obviously liked Harry Potter as well as Starkid. I wondered what else we had in common. Did he like R5, my favourite band? I'd need to ask him. But, first of all, we needed to win this race.

Jeff told us all to get into place. There were four unoccupied walls next to each other. Convenient. They were all the same, which made it fair. Kurt and I walked over to one after detaching ourselves from the one we had been ready to climb. Jeff and Nick were on our right, David and Wes were on our left, and Thad and Trent were next to them.

We all got ready. When everyone was harnessed in properly and ready to climb, Jeff shouted "Go!"

He was belaying Nick. Next to me David was belaying Wes, and Trent was belaying Thad.

Already Kurt was in the lead. When they were halfway up, Trent slipped and hit his helmeted head off of the wall.

"Ouch!", he shouted. Then Kurt spoke.

"Oh, oh, does that hurt you?" he asked, "WALK IT OFF!". He then pretended to hit his head off the wall repeatedly whilst still climbing.

Now, this would have been weird, but I knew exactly what he was doing. I started laughing, and to my surprise, so did Jeff.

"Jeff, you've seen Starship?" I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's awesome! You?". I nodded. There was a shout from above us.

"Hey! I won!", It was Kurt. He had reached the top of the wall. Everyone but Jeff and I was staring at him in open disbelief.

"WHAT!", Jeff shouted, "Nick! Why'd you let him win!"

Nick shouted back down to him.

"I tried to win! Be happy for me, I was second!"

Jeff seemed a little put out for the rest of the climbing session. We stayed 'til seven. We would have stayed longer, but Kurt and I had only paid for three hours, and Wes took one look at his watch and shouted, "NO! It's seven! I need to be back at Dalton! I have homework, and lots of it!"

We all decided to leave. Everyone returned their borrowed helmets, harnesses and climbing shoes, and walked outside. The others were parked in the climbing centre car park, but Kurt and I had to walk back along the road to the Lima Bean, where my car was parked.

We got in and I smiled at him.

"Nice Starship quote in there."

"Thanks. It's one of the best bits. That and the bit where Tootsie goes "Hey! My name is Tootsie Noodles!", and Taz just looks at him and goes, "What the hell kinda name is that!" in that awesome accent."

I laughed. That was one of my favourite bits too.

"It's weird seeing Lauren Lopez as Draco Malfoy and then as Taz. It's pretty funny," I said. He nodded in agreement.

It was only a half an hour drive back to Dalton. We drove as fast as the speed limit allowed, and parked in the first available space when we go there.

We walked to the entrance and signed in. When we reached the common room and the entrance to our dorm block, Kurt smiled and said,

"I had fun tonight. We never really did stuff like that in New Directions. I mean, we went out and stuff, but it wasn't really as fun as that. At least, not for me. It was only fun for me when it was only the girls there. They understood me better than the guys did."

This was met with a small, awkward silence, before he spoke again.

"Well, bye Blaine. I'll see you at Warbler practice tomorrow. I need to go to my room and practice my doo-wopping so I don't make the rest of the Pips look bad. Bye."

With that, he walked away, making me feel guilty again.

* * *

><p><em>How was that? Thanks for reading.<em>

_The Warbler practice I'm talking about is the one we see on the show, with the duet idea. :)_

_And then...well, you know what happens, but I'm going to write it anyway._

_Thanks for all the reviews, but I want another five for this chapter, or else I won't upload more. Sorry. :D_

_~Rachael. x_


	6. Chapter 6

_I really want Pink Starkid Sunglasses and a R5 t-shirt... :D_

_Just thought I'd say that._

_Sorry this took me so long, I've been busy with school. :(_

_Well, next chapter'll have stuff included in the episode, "Original Song", such as the Warbler meeting, and the KLISS will be after that chapter...So keep reading._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! MissMarauder93, right then, your review is worth ten, so in that case, I want 15. :D_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...I DO own 3 Glee Live! tickets, a Glee T-shirt, a Glee hoodie, two Glee DVDs, a Glee Wii game, a Glee annual, a Glee book, a Glee notepad, 11 Glee CDs, a Glee calendar, 9 Glee posters, an alarm clock, and probably some other stuff... :D<em>

* * *

><p>I woke up pretty early that morning. It was only six. On a Sunday. I would've went back to sleep, but I wasn't tired anymore. I sighed and rolled out of bed, right onto the floor. There was a loud thump as I hit it. I didn't know I weighed that much.<p>

"Ouch", I muttered to myself. Then I heard a frantic "What was that!" from next door. Great. I had woken up Luke. He was a really light sleeper. He was also extremely annoying, and I did my best to avoid him at all times. Now, however, it would be impossible.

There was a knock on the wall and I groaned inwardly. Why did he insist on doing that? Doors were for knocking on, not walls.

"Blaine? You awake?", he called.

I didn't answer. Maybe he'd go back to sleep if he thought I was asleep. You see, Luke was a bit of a stalker. He liked to follow me around and bristled with excitement in every class he shared with me. I was lucky he wasn't talented singing-wise, or else he'd be interrupting me in Warbler practice, too. He reminded me a bit of Colin Creevey, except he didn't have a camera...at least, I think he didn't...

I stayed still and silent for a while, listening hard. Eventually I heard the creak of bedsprings next door which meant Colin, sorry, Luke, had went back to bed. I gave it another five minutes, and then crept out of my room with a clean towel along to the shower room.

I found an empty shower cubicle and turned it on. The water was roasting, but it was pretty cold outside, so the warmth was welcome. I washed my hair and was out in five minutes. I learned to shower really fast at my old school, the other guys didn't like it when I was in the shower at the same time as them after P.E.

I put my pajamas back on after drying myself, and headed along to my room to get dressed. I went for my blazer instead of a jumper, because they didn't really suit me, and the blazer just screamed "Dapper", which was the impression I was trying to give people. Although I did find it really annoying that we had to wear uniform at the weekends. Sometimes the lack of variety and opportunities for self-expression here was astounding.

I fixed my hair in the mirror and brushed my teeth in the bathroom down the hall before walking into the common room. It was half six, so I didn't expect anyone to be up, but someone was. They were sitting on the couch near the fire, which meant they had their back to appeared to be reading. As I walked closer I realised that this mystery person was actually Kurt. I wondered why he was up so early, but then again, I was up this early too.

"Hi Kurt!", I said, from behind him. He jumped and turned round, looking tense. He looked at me and his face relaxed a little.

"Oh. Hi," he said. I looked at the book in his hands. He had shut it over when he turned around to face me. It was Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I smiled.

"Why're you up so early?", I asked. He shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. And I normally get up early."

"Even on weekends?"

"Even on weekends."

I stared at him in disbelief. I loved to sleep. I lived to sleep. I've never been to a sleepover or had one, but I think I'd be the first to fall asleep if I was ever invited to one.

I sat down next to Kurt and asked him if he was excited about the Warbler meeting later.

He nodded, but I wasn't convinced.

"Kurt? Are you still angry about the solo thing?"

"What solo thing?"

"Well, um...me getting all of them."

"No".

I knew not to push the subject, so I decided to ask him about R5.

"Kurt?", I said.

"Mmm?"

"D'you like R5?"

"Who?"

Well, we can't have everything in common.

We sat on that couch talking about Harry Potter for quite a while. I found out that Deathly Hallows was by far Kurt's favourite, but he wasn't so sure about the movie adaption.

I preferred Goblet of Fire. I think that book is just awesome. And they did a really good job with the movie. I also learned that his favourite characters were Fred and George.

"How is Deathly Hallows your favourite book then?", I asked, "Fred loses an ear and George dies."

"George loses an ear and Fred dies", he corrected.

"Oh. Right. I feel stupid."

"You should. Guys," he spoke now to the handful of people that were now awake, "Blaine's stupid."

They looked at him as if to say "You shout stuff like that out randomly and now Blaine's the stupid one?", which made him laugh.

"Hey Kurt, you're the stupid one!", said Jeff, who had just slouched in -still in pajamas- and had heard Kurt's last words. He was obviously trying to annoy him.

"Nope!", he shouted back, "I'm the Chosen One!"

This was met with a lot of confused looks. No-one at Dalton was a die-hard Potterhead, (I know! What kind of place is this!) so it was nice to just sit and talk about my obsessions.

Suddenly I heard the opening music for R5's "Can't Get Enough of You".Someone had put it on on the tiny radio in the corner. I smiled broadly and started to sing along with Ross Lynch, who was singing lead on this song.

_"You knock me off of my feet_

_can hardly breathe_

_when you're around me I feel the heat_

_You steam up the mirrors_

_and make me shift gears_

_sometimes I can't think all that clear._

_I'm losing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like one, two, three, let's go!_

_You hypnotise me_

_you mesmerise me_

_way-o, way-o, way over my head and I don't know what to do._

_'Cause I cant get enough of you._

_See girl you're like an equation_

_and I'm not good at maths_

_You're very confusing_

_my heart's in a trap_

_I don't see your signs_

_or see through the lines_

_and I just can't understand your mind_

_I'm losing sleep_

_I'm counting sheep like one, two, three, let's go!_

_You hypnotise me, yes you do,_

_you mesmerise me_

_way-o, way-o, way over my head and I don't know what to do._

_'Cause I cant get enough of you._

_You hypnotise me, yes you do,_

_you mesmerise me_

_way-o, way-o, way over my head and I don't know what to do._

_'Cause I cant get enough of you."_

Most of the people who were up were Warblers, and they had all joined in too. The only Warbler I knew who really liked R5 was Jeff, and that's because he thought he looked like Riker Lynch, their singer and bass player. I mean, he liked their songs, but that was the main reason.

"What song was that?", Kurt asked.

"Can't Get Enough of You."

"By who?"

"R5."

"Ahh. I liked it."

I beamed at him.

"Come with me, I have their CD. I'll lend you it."

He stood up and we walked to the door. Just before I stepped out I heard someone call my name. I turned around. Jeff.

"Blaine! Where're you going?"

"To give Kurt my R5 CD."

"Let me give you it first."

"Ok. Wait- what? Why do you have it?"

"How else would that song have been playing a minute ago?"

"Don't you have the CD?"

"I broke it."

"WHAT! How? I bought you that!"

"Sat on it."

I will never understand why Jeff leaves CDs in places where he can sit on them.

* * *

><p><em>Ahh! Sorry, I think that's pretty short...and rubbish. Well, I needed to write something.<em>

_So, five reviews! :)_

_I might not be able to post as often as I had been because school started again so..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and I hope it's not too short, next chapter will be the Warbler meeting, I promise. ~Rachael. x_


	7. Chapter 7

_Right, short author's note for this one because I'm boring and have nothing to say._

_Review. I want 8. Please. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But I do own a Glee alarm clock that wakes me up in the morning, in addition to the several Glee objects mentioned in the last Disclaimer.<em>

_Question: Do you need to put in a Disclaimer? They're boring..._

* * *

><p>I eventually got my CD back and gave it to Kurt, but before he gave me it back Jeff decided that it would be funny to hold it above his head where I couldn't reach it.<p>

"Jeff! Give it back!", I shouted, "I swear to God, if you break it I will kill you."

There was a collective "Ooooooh" from the watching Warblers. By this time almost everyone was in the common-room, we had to be out of bed by eight for the cleaners and it was quarter to. I hadn't realised just how long Kurt and I had been talking.

"You mock him, sir!", shouted Wes, making fun of Thad and I at the same time.

"Shut it Wes!", shouted Thad, then, turning his attention to Jeff, said, "Hey, Jeff, pass it to me!"

"No can do, Thad," Jeff replied, "You're a midget too. There's a chance he'd be able to get it off of you."

The other Dalton boys that weren't in the Warblers were ignoring us and getting on with their business. They were used to us by now, they knew we could be weird.

"Jeff," Kurt began, "Give it here. Please. I'm taller than Blaine."

Jeff passed it to him. He held it over his head for a few seconds before lowering his arms and giving it to me.

"There you go, Hobbit", he teased, "Now, I'd advise you to run."

"But I was going to give-"

I was cut off as every Warbler present -bar Kurt- piled on top of me, crushing me. It was extremely hard to breathe, and also extremely impractical, as some of these guys hadn't showered yet. I was just accepting that this was how I was going to die, when I heard Kurt speak.

"Okay, guys, don't kill him. The police will ask awkward questions."

I felt the weight on me being lifted. I was pretty sure that my face was bright purple. And possibly green. I was slightly claustrophobic, and I had a mild form of Asthma. I lay there on the floor, blinking at the ceiling. The light seemed unnaturally bright after how dark it had been whilst I was being crushed. Kurt came into view above me. He was laughing. He extended a hand and I took it, and he pulled me up, smiling. God, he had such a beautiful smile.

I still had the CD clutched tightly in my hand. Mercifully, it was not broken. I handed it to Kurt.

"For...you", I managed. I was still slightly struggling to breathe. He smiled at me again, and my heart thumped so hard I thought it would burst right out of my rib-cage. How could one person be so perfect?

"Hey, you okay?", he said. His voice was full of concern. I nodded.

"Okay. Well, I need to go to the office to ask them about Pavarotti."

"Why?", I rasped.

They took him for me, so I wouldn't have to keep him in my room. I think they also did a little autopsy. I don't know why though. Maybe they're just making sure I didn't murder the little guy. I don't really know what they're doing to him, to be honest, but I'm going to see when I can bury him."

"Okay. See you at Warbler practice."

A frown seemed to cross his face, but as soon as I noticed, it was gone. I wondered what I had said wrong. Should I have offered to go with him?

By this time he had said goodbye and was already walking away. I stared after him until he closed the heavy common-room door behind him with a dull thud. I spun slightly on my heel and started towards the couches, where everyone was sitting, totally engrossed in what they were doing. Everyone, that is, except for Thad. He was sitting on the arm of the couch nearest the radio, alone, staring at me. He beckoned for me to come over.

"Yes?", I said, as soon as I was close enough to him. No one else could hear what we were saying.

"You're in love with Kurt." His tone said that this was a statement, a fact, not a question.

"I am not. You know, just because we're both gay doesn't mean that we're going to fancy each other. Thad, that's actually pretty homophobic."

"No, it isn't, and you know that. You also know that that is not what I meant, I do not expect you and Kurt to get together just because you're both gay. What you don't seem to know, is that you're being painfully obvious. So's he."

"What do you mean, "So's he"?"

"He likes you too. Any fool could see that."

I stayed silent. Thad spoke again.

"You know what? I think you should just go for it, Blaine. You like him and he likes you. You're perfect together."

"You really think so? But what if he doesn't like me now, after the GAP-attack?"

"Blaine, he looked devastated at having to leave you a minute ago."

"Well, what should I do?"

"You need to woo him." With that, he got up and left me standing there alone.

How could I "Woo" Kurt? I had absolutely no did he want more than anything?

The only thing I could think of was a solo at Regionals, but unless I gave one of mine up, or turned it into a duet or something, he wasn't going to get one. The council had given the solos to me. Wait a second...a duet...exactly! That was bound to work. Unless the Council or Kurt objected, then our opening number was now a duet.

At five o'clock I was sitting in the choir room, bored out of my mind. Everyone was arguing. God, why wouldn't they shut up and let me speak?

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad said.

"But it's not in his natural key!", David argued. God, kill me now.

"How dare you!", interjected Trent.

"Enough, I'm tired of this," I said.

"I agree," said Thad, "I think we should just let you pick the song that you wanna sing."

"No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me. David, please make sure that everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes. We are going to lose at Regionals."

As I had expected, there was instant uproar.

"What!", everyone asked.

"I-I'm incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you in all these wonderful songs this year, but from what Kurt has told me about New Directions, I...I just know I can't beat them on my own. Which is why I propose, that we re-arrange our eleven o'clock number, and turn it into a duet..."

Everyone started shouting at this, so I shouted my last words over them so I could be heard.

"To showcase other talent in this group!"

"Why don't we just play it on kazoos?", David asked.

"Point of order, point of order!", I shouted, standing up. There was silence. Everyone waited for me to speak.

"Now, we all lost one of our own this week, Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death, and I don't wanna silence anyone else's voices in this group. I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny little grave."

"The placement of which has yet to be determined," said Kurt.

"Alright, a vote," said Wes, speaking for the first time, "Who's in favour of Warbler Blaine's proposal, for a duel lead at Regionals?"

Jeff and I were the first to raise our hands, but soon everyone's hand was raised, more or less.

"Oh, can I put my name on that audition list?", Kurt asked.

"No! No auditions. I wanna sing the duet...with Kurt." There was a stunned silence before Kurt spoke.

"That's ridiculous! I mean, there's so many great voices. I mean, everyone deserves a shot at that honour."

"All in favour of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals."

Jeff's hand, I noticed, was first to go up, and he stretched it up as far as it would go. Everyone, it seemed, agreed with my idea, including the Council.

"Decided", said Wes, smiling. He banged his gavel. We were dismissed.

"Congratulations, Kurt," said Thad. Then, everyone clapped. Kurt looked stunned. Everyone got up and filed out, but Kurt still sat there. I walked over to him.

"Hey. You okay?". He nodded.

"Good. Well, if you want, I'll go try to find a good song, one you'll like."

He nodded. I smiled again, before turning away and walking out, leaving him alone with his thoughts. I needed to find a song. One that spoke for itself, one that was emotional, a good duet. One that would make him love me.

* * *

><p><em>Meh. Not sure about this, but I had to publish something. :)<em>

_I can't really think, because Riker Lynch just tweeted me for the fourth time!_

_If he's ever tweeted you, tell me in your review. :D_

_If you don't know who he is, then Lord Google demands your attention. (See what I did there, Gleeks?)_

_Goodbye! :D Don't forget to review. xx ~Rachael._


	8. Chapter 8

_Woo! Chapter eight!_

_Rydel tweeted meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! She's Riker's sister! Argh! :D_

_So this'll be stuff I've made up and...(drumroll please, Finn) the KISS(es)!_

_So, I'll get on with it then. Oh, yeah, this is only rated T because...I like the letter T. :L_

_Oh, this is quite short, but it doesn't matter. I had to post something._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Yes, I would like to own Glee, no, I do not.<em>

* * *

><p>I sat in my room listening to my iPod. It was two hours after the Warbler meeting, and I still hadn't gotten through all my songs. I couldn't seem to find one that was good enough.<p>

I was hardly even listening now, and I had started to skip the songs after the first few notes when I realised it wasn't the song. If the song wasn't amongst the 1000 on my iPod, then I was in trouble. I groaned in frustration.

I absentmindedly clicked on my Hey Monday playlist. The first 15 songs (Hey, I like Hey Monday, okay?) were definitely wrong. I was just about to give up when the 16th song, Candles, started to play. I listened intently the whole way through. Could that song work A Cappella? Yeah, we could make it work. Well, I hoped we could. That song was perfect. It was so...emotional, and that's what I was going for. And it wasn't the type of song Kurt would expect me to choose, so that made it even better. My mind was made up. Candles it was. Only if Kurt agreed though. And I'm sure he would. Now, to go find him.

I walked along the corridor slowly. I stood outside Kurt's room. I was just going to go in, tell him the song and go back to my room and practice alone for a while. I wanted it to be perfect. Kurt's door was ajar, and I heard a female voice coming from inside the room. My hand was outstretched, ready to grasp the door handle, but I stopped, puzzled, and withdrew it. Why was there a girl in there?

I heard Kurt speak, then there was a pause before the girl spoke again. I listened closely and realised that the voice belonged to Mercedes. They were probably on Skype. I was about to leave and come back at a more convenient time when I heard my name.

"So," said Mercedes, "Are you and Blaine dating yet?"

"No! Mercedes, you know he doesn't like me like that!", Kurt replied.

"But you like him."

"So? That doesn't mean anything. He doesn't like me, Mercedes."

"Yes he does! You can totally see it!"

I groaned mentally. Thad was right, I was obvious. Even Mercedes had seen.

"Mercedes, I'm going to stop you right there. Shut up," said Kurt.

"Kurt, don't you dare tell me to shut up. You may be my boy but I will not hesitate to come to Dalton and kick your butt. Admit it, you really, really, really like Blaine and you want to go out with him, but you're too scared to make the first move. Admit it!"

"Mercedes!"

"Admit it!"

"Fine! I really, really, really like Blaine, and I want to go out with him, but I'm too scared to make the first move. How was that?"

"Word perfect. Carry on."

"Mercedes, how do I make him like me back? I really, really do like him. I wish he would just like me too."

Oh, he had absolutely no idea how much I liked him. No idea. But he was about to find out. He was too scared to make the first move? Fine, I'd make it instead.

I crept away from the door. If he knew I had heard that then he would definitely not like me in that way, or in any way, and the Warblers would have a funeral to sing at. When I was far enough away from the door to make noise at all without Kurt hearing, I started to run. I ran to my room, and threw myself on the bed.

"How do I make him like me back?"

Be yourself, Kurt, just be yourself, and you'll do fine.

I had to think of something to say to him. It wasn't fair on him. He sounded really desperate. But not in a bad way... I couldn't let him think that I didn't like him back for much longer. But then again, I couldn't just walk up to him and say "Oh, hi Kurt! Guess what, I think I love you! Seriously! I'm in love with you! Oh, yeah, I chose Candles for our Regionals duet. We need to practice some time. Well, bye."

It had to be a proper speech. I could always improvise, that had helped me in the past with school talks and things. Maybe Kurt wouldn't like it if it seemed too rehearsed. Yeah, I'd wing it. What's the worst that could happen?

Later that night, I walked to Kurt's room and knocked on the door. No answer.

"Kurt? It's me, Blaine."

Still no answer. I opened the door. He wasn't there. I wondered where he would be. I checked the common room. He wasn't there either. I walked along the hallways, looking in every room I passed. Eventually, in one of the rooms full of tables that no-one really used, I found him.

He had stuff spread out all over the table he was working at, but it didn't look like school work. Whatever it was, he was totally engrossed in it. I walked in.

"What's that?", I said, with a smile and a small laugh.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"Do tell!", he replied.

"Candles, by Hey Monday."

"I'm impressed. You're usually so Top Forty."

"Well, I just...wanted something a little more...emotional."

I sat down, and there was a small pause. Kurt seemed to be thinking about something.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?", he asked.

Oh God... I took a deep breath.

"Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are, I've been looking for you forever."

I shifted slightly in my seat and covered Kurt's hand with my own. He breathed in sharply.

"Watching you do Blackbird this week, that was the moment for me, about you. You move me Kurt, and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

There was silence for a minute, before I leaned forward. I was just going to go for it. I was going to kiss him. Our lips touched. His were soft, and tasted unlike anything I had tasted before. This felt amazing, and just plain right. I could stay like this forever. I felt his hand cup my face. We kissed for a few more seconds before we both pulled away. We had to breathe, after all.

His hand fell from my face and gently slapped onto the table. I couldn't help it, I smiled. I covered my hand from my face and moved it awkwardly. I breathed out.

"We should...we should practice," I said.

"I thought we were", Kurt replied. He sounded breathless, and his voice was a little shaky.

I leaned in again, and he was ready. Our lips crushed together, and we kissed again, for longer this time. Not much longer, but still longer. When he pulled away. I sat there.

"You're amazing at that, you know," I mumbled.

"Thank you," he said, shyly, "So are you."

"You taste nice."

He laughed.

"Thanks! I suppose you do too." He was smiling and his eyes were sparkling.

"What do you mean, you "Suppose" I taste nice? Offended."

I looked away, pretending to be annoyed. The smile wiped itself off of Kurt's face and was replaced by a look of worry.

"Blaine," he said seriously, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like-"

He cut off when he noticed that my shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter.

"I hate you, Blaine Anderson! I was worried for a moment there?"

"Hey Kurt, you know Orange is spelled G-U-L-L-I-B-L-E?"

"Shut up! I thought, like Harry Potter, you must not tell lies? What happened to that?"

We both laughed. I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"My room. I need to wrap my head around this. Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

I bent down and kissed him lightly before pulling away, smiling, and walking out, leaving him to finish off Pavarotti's casket in peace, whether he wanted me to or not.

* * *

><p><em>So guys, how was that? Finally, the kiss! :P<em>

_I had quite a lot of people asking me when that was coming up. Next chapter I'm gonna skip a few days and go to Regionals, which is set five days after this, on the Saturday. :)_

_Bye guys! Please review, favourite, alert, hit, whatever. Do something. :L_

_~Rachael. :D xx_


	9. Chapter 9

_So...I decided to just skip to the bus ride to Regionals._

_But Klaine is official, and the Warblers know, but New Directions don't. Yet. Just clearing that up._

_Yeah, the "facepalm!" was inspired by Erin-Lilly-Potter (Thank you, Miss Devine) as she took great delight in "facepalming" me and all of my other friends (Check me making myself sound popular) today._

_There's a song or two in this, and be warned, one is very long. INSANELY long. But awesome._

_The first song is dedicated to the other person on this account, also called Rachael, but known on here as Luna. This is our song. x ily x_

_I'm sorry there's two songs in it, but I think the Warblers would sing a lot on a bus ride. Especially a long bus ride. I wrote the second song for fun, so if it's no good, that's why. It's my first song, and Luna helped me with it. :D So thanks to her. x_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I own the lyrics to the second song. But not the tune. The tune is Firework, by Rachel Berry.<em>

_Sorry, Katy Perry..._

* * *

><p>We were all on the bus to Regionals, and all silent. I was at the window seat with Kurt next to me. I was holding his hand across the seat, and I squeezed it reassuringly. He looked at me and smiled before turning his attention to the movie that was on. I didn't know what it was, I couldn't see it or hear it, but I was more interested in the beautiful scenery we were passing. That sounds kinda geeky, but I like it outside. It's mostly peaceful. I was just looking when someone slapped me right in the face. Right in the face. "Ow!", I yelled, rubbing my now sore nose, confused. Kurt was still turned away, so who the hell had hit me! There was raucous laughter from behind me.<p>

"FACEPALM!", screamed Jeff. I gathered he had been the one who had hit me.

"Fine, Jeff. If that's the way you want it, I'll just sing Starkid songs at the top of my voice."

"NO!", groaned Jeff. He might've seen Starship and liked it, but for some reason he didn't like AVPM and AVPS. Strange child. I grinned evilly.

"Oh , remember, I have a History paper due Monday."

"Why are you telling me?"

"Oh, you don't remember? Well, you have to do my homework and Kurt's homework for the next week, remember? Climbing competition? God, you're lucky I haven't had anything before this." I leaned in to Kurt.

"Goin' Back To Hogwarts on three. Okay? One, two three, go!", I whispered. Then, I started to sing, and so did Kurt.

_"Underneath these stairs, I hear the sneers and feel the glares_

_of my cousin, my Uncle and my Aunt._

_Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lightning scar_

_to know they'll never, ever give me what I want._

_I know I don't deserve these stupid rules made by the Dursleys here on,_

_Privet Drive. Can't take all of these Muggles, but despite all of my struggles,_

_I'm still alive!_

_I'm sick of summer and this waiting around, man,_

_It's September and I'm skipping this town,_

_hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now._

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts! I gotta get back to school._

_I gotta get myself to Hogwarts, where everybody knows I'm cool._

_Back to Witches and Wizards and magical beasts,_

_to Goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts._

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think I'm going back!_

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry._

_Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky._

_No way this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_I'll cast some spells with a flick of my wand,_

_defeat the Dark arts, yeah bring it on!_

_And do it all with my best friend Ron, 'cause together we're totally awesome!_

_Yeah, 'cause together we're totally awesome!_

_It's been so long, but we're going back, don't go for work,_

_don't go there for class. As long as we're together, gonna kick some ass,_

_and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_This year we'll take everybody by storm,_

_stay up all night,_

_sneak out of our dorm._

_But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class, if we want to pass our O.._

_I may be frumpy, but I'm super smart,_

_check out my grades, they're As for a start!_

_What I lack in looks well I make up in heart, and well guys, yeah that's totally awesome!_

_This year I plan to study a lot._

_That would be cool if you were actually hot!_

_Hey Ron, come on, we're the only friends that she's got!_

_And that's cool, and it's totally awesome!_

_Yeah, it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!_

_We're sick of summer and this waiting around,_

_it's like we're sitting in the lost and found,_

_don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see how,_

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts!_

_We gotta get back to school!_

_We gotta get back to Hogwarts, where everything is magic-cool!_

_Back to Witches and Wizards and magical beasts, to Goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts._

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts, I think we're going back!_

_Cho Chang,_

_Domo arigato,_

_Cho Chang,_

_Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang,_

_Happy Happy New Year, Cho Chang!_

_Oh Cho Chang!_

_I am so in love with Cho Chang!_

_From Bangkok to Ding Dang,_

_I sing my love aloud, for Cho Chang!_

_This year you bet, gonna get out of here,_

_the reign of Malfoy is drawing near!_

_I'll have the greatest Wizard career,_

_and it's gonna be totally awesome!_

_Look out world for the dawn of the day, where everyone will do,_

_WHATEVER I SAY! And that Potter won't be in my way, and then I'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

_Yeah, you'll be the one who is totally awesome!_

_Who know's how fast, this year's gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the Butterbeer flow!_

_Maybe at last, I'll talk to Cho!_

_Oh no, that'd be way too awesome!_

_We're back to learn everything that we can,_

_it's great to come back to where we began,_

_and here we are! And alakazam, here we go, this is totally awesome!_

_Come on and teach us everything you know,_

_the summer's over and we're itchin' to go!_

_I think we're ready for, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_all of you to Hogwarts!_

_I welcome all of you to school!_

_Did you know that here at Hogwarts, we've got a hidden swimming pool?_

_Welcome, welcome, welcome Hogwarts! Welcome hotties, nerds and tools!_

_Now that I've got you here at Hogwarts, I'd like to go over just a couple of rules!_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster at Hogwarts._

_You can all call me...Dumbledore. Or you can call me Albus, If you want a detention._

_Nah, I'm just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Albus!_

_Back to Witches and Wizards and magical beasts, to Goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts,_

_It's all that I love and it's all that I need, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

_Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends!_

_To Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins!_

_Back to the place where our story begins, at Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

_I'm sorry, what's it's name!_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts!_

_I couldn't hear you, kids!_

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_MAN I'M GLAD I'M BACK!"_

We took deep breaths as we finished, and started laughing. Only Jeff didn't look amused, everyone else looked pretty happy.

"What was that! It was _AWESOME_, but the lyrics are so random!", Wes shouted.

"I have another random song! Kurt and I wrote it this week! It's about-", I began, but was cut off.

"HARRY POTTER!", everyone chorused.

"How did you know?", I asked, confused.

"Because, Blaine, that's the thing you talk about the most. Besides Kurt, of course," Thad teased.

I knew I was blushing. I looked at Kurt. He was blushing too.

"Blaine?", said Nick, quietly, he had been really quiet for a while now, and no-one knew why, "Can we hear your song? The one you and Kurt wrote?"

"Um...okay. It's about Order of the Pheonix...is it okay if we sing it, Kurt?"

"No, go ahead. I'll back you up."

I fished a sheet of paper out my pocket, unfolded it and started to sing the words that were written there.

_"Do you ever feel, like you are possessed?_

_By Lord Voldemort, like he's controlling you?_

_Do you ever feel, feel so out of place,_

_'cause everyone at school, thinks you're a nutcase?_

_Do you ever feel, that Umbridge is mean?_

_'Cause she gave you lines and kicked you off the Quidditch team?_

_Do you know that there's,_

_still a chance for you,_

_'cause we're rebelling soon._

_We just gotta unite, and fight,_

_with all our might, do it tonight,_

_yeah, the D.A is tight!_

_'Cause Umbridge is a bad woman,_

_and the I.S are her little fans,_

_we're gonna show her and Fudge, Fudge, Fudge,_

_and we hope they bear a grudge-udge-udge!_

_'Cause Umbridge is a bad woman,_

_and the I.S are her little fans,_

_we're gonna show her and Fudge, Fudge, Fudge,_

_and we hope they bear a grudge-udge-udge!_

_You don't have to feel, like a waste of space,_

_with defensive spells, you are an ace,_

_but if you only knew, what the future holds,_

_that evil guy is back, you'd better be bold!_

_Give us a reason why, that black door is closed!_

_Why can't you open the one that leads you to the prophecy?_

_Like a lightning bolt, your scar will glow, and we will know_

_That it's time to unite, and fight, with all our might,_

_do it tonight, yeah the D.A is tight!_

_'Cause Voldemort's an evil man,_

_he loves making evil plans!_

_We're gonna make him say, no, no, no_

_'cause we're gonna blow him UP, UP, UP!_

_'Cause Voldemort's an evil man,_

_he loves making evil plans!_

_We're gonna make him say, no, no, no_

_'Cause we're gonna blow him UP, UP, UP!_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_We shine brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_we're gonna curse that great buffoon-foon-foon,_

_and we're gonna do it soon, soon, soon!_

_'Cause Umbridge is a bad woman,_

_and the I.S are her little fans,_

_we're gonna show her and Fudge, Fudge, Fudge,_

_and we hope they bear a grudge-udge-udge!_

_'Cause Voldemort's an evil man,_

_he loves making evil plans!_

_We're gonna make him say, no, no, no_

_'cause we're gonna blow him UP, UP, UP!_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_We shine brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_Boom, boom, boom_

_We shine brighter than the moon, moon, moon"_

We finished. Everyone smiled.

"I know some of it didn't rhyme, but that doesn't matter, does it?", I asked.

"No, I liked it, I thought it was funny, I can imagine Katy Perry singing that," David said, grinning.

"Guys?," shouted the teacher in charge, "We're here. This is it. Do us proud."

* * *

><p><em>Meh, not sure about that chapter.<em>

_PLEASE don't trash the song! I'm thirteen...and it was a good attempt seeing as I can't write songs. It wasn't supposed to rhyme, it was supposed to be funny. :D_

_I.S stands for Inquisitorial Squad, in case you didn't know. (Muggle...)  
><em>

_If you liked it, awesome! Please review, I want at least five please._

_Next chapter will be Regionals. I could've just skipped this and went on to Regionals but this was fun to write. So yeah._

_Thanks for reading, please review! Let me know about the song. :L_

_GOODBYE! :D_

_~Rachael. x_


	10. Chapter 10

_Woo! Chapter 10. So this is it, Regionals! I will post after this, though._

_I have the Warblers real last names! Yes! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...I have said this already. :(<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone fell silent. Even Nick and Jeff, who seemed to be trying to make themselves as small as possible.<p>

"Right, everyone, stand up and start making your way off of the bus," said Mr Avery.

Everyone stood up. Kurt had gone even paler than usual. I grabbed his hand.

"It'll be fine," I murmured. He nodded, but didn't look convinced. Kurt and I were last off the bus. Mr Avery gathered us all together.

"Right, I want to make sure we're all here. Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes," I replied.

"John Dempsey?"

"Here."

"Nick Duval?"

"Here."

"Thad Harwood?"

"Here, sir."

"Nicholas Hudson?"

"I'm here."

"Kurt Hummel?"

Silence.

"Kurt?", I whispered, nudging him, "Your name."

He snapped out of the little trance he was in.

"H-here, Mr Avery."

"Try to answer straight away next time, please, Mr Hummel."

"Yes, sir. Sorry sir."

"It's perfectly alright. Now, where were we? Cameron James?"

"Here."

"Richard James?"

"Here."

"James Kirk?"

"I'm here."

"For once," muttered Jeff.

"Shut it, Jeff."

"Boys! Settle down. Jesse Martin?"

"Here."

"Wesley Montgomery?"

"It's Wes," Wes muttered.

"What was that, Mr Montgomery?"

"I said here, sir."

"That's what I though you said. Trent Nixon?"

"Here."

"Jeff Sterling?"

"Here!," Jeff screamed. A group of passing girls jumped and turned around to see what was happening. It turned out Nick had stomped on Jeff's foot just as his name was called.

"Mr Sterling! I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour! Remember, you are representing not only yourself but Dalton Academy and the Warblers!"

"I know, but sir, he-"

"Mr Sterling, that is quite enough. I want to get through this register before the competition starts. Only speak if your name is called. Andrew Stuart?"

"Here."

"David Thompson?"

"Here."

"Flint Wilson?"

"Here."

"And Luke Wright?"

"Here sir."

"Excellent now-", Mr Avery started to speak, but was cut off by Ethan.

"Sir? You forgot me!"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Mr Avery replied, dryly, "Ethan Moore?"

"Here sir."

"Right, okay boys, let's go, we're second up, after Aural Intensity. Give it your best shot."

Just then, New Directions walked past. Kurt smiled.

"Hi guys!", he said, smiling.

"Hey dude. How are you?", Finn mumbled.

"Fine, you? Good luck today," Kurt replied.

"Thanks, bro. You too."

Half an hour later, we were preparing to go on. We had heard snatches of Aural Intensity's performance. To be honest, they weren't very good. They were good enough, but not excellent. I walked over to Kurt, and bounced on the balls of my feet. I breathed out. He was twisting his fingers awkwardly.

"Has anyone ever literally died onstage?"

"Are you nervous?", I asked, incredulously. He was amazing, why was he nervous!

He opened his mouth to speak, and closed it again.

"Please don't judge me", he said. It sounded a bit like he was begging," this is the first time I've had a solo in front of a competition audience. I have this nightmare that I'm going to forget the lyrics, or I'm going to sing and nothing is going to come out."

I had walked around him as he sang. Now I stood on his other side, shaking my head from side to side to warm up.

"Okay, you can judge me", he said.

"I think it's adorable. I think you're adorable, and- and the only people who are gonna be dying tonight are the people in that audience because you and I are gonna kill this thing."

I had put my hands on his shoulders, and I pointed forwards when I mentioned the audience.

He looked more confident now. He smiled at me.

"Let's go," I said, but I was drowned out by the bodiless voice (Argh, Basilisk!) that suddenly announced "And now, from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!"

We all walked onstage and got into position. There was applause from behind the heavy curtain separating us from the audience. The curtain slowly began to lift.

The other Warblers began to back us up. I saw Kurt take a deep breath, and close his eyes slightly, before walking forwards, away from us, into the spotlight. He started to sing.

_"The power lines went out, and I am all alone, but I don't really care at all, not answering my phone."_

I started to sing as I stepped forward.

_"All the games you played, the promises you made, couldn't finish what you started, only darkness still remains."_

Then we were singing together.

_"Lost sight, couldn't see, when it was you and me,_

_blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light, blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright."_

Then Kurt sang his line,

_"One day, you will wake up, with nothing but you're sorrys,"_

and then it was my turn.

_"And some day, you will get back, everything you gave me!"_

And we sang together for the chorus once more.

_"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight! I'm beginning to see the light!_

_Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, but I think I'll be alright."_

There was rapturous applause. I noticed some people were actually waving plastic candles in the air. I have absolutely no idea where they got them, though.

The spotlight was on me for some reason, so I ran over to Kurt and dragged him into it. He looked awkward, but bowed all the same. We got into position for out next number.

_"Right, right, turn of the lights, we're gonna lose our minds tonight, what's the deal, yo?_

_I love when it's all too much, five am, turn the radio up, where's the rock and roll?_

_Party Crasher,_

_Penny Snatcher,_

_Call me up if you are gangsta_

_Don't be fancy, just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong,_

_In all the right ways,_

_All my underdogs,_

_We will never be never be anything but loud_

_And nitty gritty dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass,_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_So if you're too school for cool, and you're treated like a fool,_

_you can choose to let it go, we can always, we can always,_

_party on our own._

_So raise your...So raise your glaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaass!_

_...in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be,_

_never be anything but loud, and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks,_

_won't you come on and come on and raise your glass, for me,_

_just come on and come one and raaaaise yooooour glass, for me!"_

I grinned. Everyone in the audience was on their feet. A standing ovation. Maybe we had a chance at winning this. I hoped so. Winning would mean Nationals- In _New York. _Wow.

We all clustered around each, other and I gave Kurt a hug. I wanted to do so much more, but I don't think the audience would have taken too kindly to two boys kissing onstage. Oh well. There'll be plenty of time for that.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, next'll be something of my own creation and then the announcing of the winners.<em>

_I felt I had to get this up today as it is Chris Colfer's birthday. :D Happy 21st, Chris!_

_My Mum managed to get Glee Live! tickets for me and my friend Rachael (Luna)! And herself, of course. Riker tweeted Rachael and myself saying he'll see us there. I hope so! :D x Anyway, hope you liked it, sorry it took so long, I've been reading Dalton by CP Coulter. It's awesome, who's read it?_

_So yeah, review and stuff. :D_

_~Rachael._


	11. Chapter 11

_I am so, so sorry that this took so long. I've been busy, and I think I may have suffered a mild case of Writer's Block, _

_and I've been trying to read all the updated fanfics on my alert list. So yeah, I'm really sorry. I was on holiday for two weeks, which was great but didn't help my writing._

_And before that I was at Glee Live!, so I have been busy. I've been trying to enjoy my summer with my best friend and I just kinda forgot about this. Really, really sorry. And now, I'll get on with it..._

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or else everyone would be staying until they were old and grey. Or possibly after that. How cute would old Klaine be!<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel stood alone on stage. I hadn't heard the song she was singing before, but it was really good.<p>

Kurt leaned over to me, smiling.  
>"Oh my God, they're doing Original Songs", he whispered. Ahh. That's why I hadn't heard it before.<p>

I just sat there, watching. Brittany and Tina had walked on to join Rachel. Rachel hit a high note and everyone stood up, clapping, just as the rest of the girls walked on stage. They finished their song and Rachel smiled at the applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said Rachel, "we're the New Directions!"

She handed the mic to a man who had walked on stage to get it and ran to her position as the boys walked on. Their song started.

As they neared the chorus, Kurt found a few foam fingers shaped like Ls under his seat. He showed one to me, and I laughed. He started throwing them back to the other Warblers behind us, and passing them along. Beside me, Jeff was examining his. Kurt kept one for himself and put it on. He stood up and shouted "WOO!"

I wanted to laugh. I stood up with him, and others followed suit. I could see red, L shaped foam fingers everywhere. Soon, the only one who wasn't standing was Sue Sylvester.

Near the end of their song, Mike disappeared off stage. He soon reappeared pushing a slushie machine. As he wheeled it along the stage, everyone took a cup. At the very last line, they came to the edge of the stage and threw the contents of the cups into the crowd. Instead of slush, there was red confetti. Beside me, Kurt was laughing. I grinned. Everyone on stage looked really happy. Kurt was staring at them, kind of longingly.

"You miss them, don't you?", I whispered. He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Yeah...I do. But I really like it at Dalton. I just wish I got to see them more," he replied. I nodded.

"I understand. They're great friends to have," I said. He nodded.

"Yeah. They are. So are these guys, though."

"Okay boys, we need to go get on stage now, come on, quickly," said Mr Avery. He had appeared from no-where. We all stood up and made our way along the aisle and out of the auditorium. We walked around to the stage door. Aural Intensity were coming in through the other side, and New Directions were already there, waiting behind the curtain. We were to wait there until the judges had made up their minds. A while later, a stage hand nodded at us all. I took a deep breath as we all filed onto the stage. The judges and another woman were standing on stage next to a table with the trophies on it. We all stood in our groups.

"And now, to anounce our winner, Lieutenant Governor Stevens' wife, Carla Turlington-Stevens!", boomed the announcer's voice.

Everyone applauded as the woman took centre stage.

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon...I'm bored, let's just see who won, huh?"

She fumbled to open the envelope. She smiled.

"The New Directions! You're going to Nationals in New York!"

As expected, the New Directions went crazy. They screamed and hugged each other. A man brought over their massive trophy, which Mr Schuester took. He turned to the group, holding it up. I looked over at Aural Intensity. Sue Sylvester looked murderous. As I watched, she started to walk over to the small woman, Carla Turlington-Stevens.

In front of me, Kurt was clapping along with me and everyone else. He looked sort of sad. It was understandable. We had just lost. He smiled slightly and I shrugged as if to say "what can you do?". He turned away and looked at the New Directions. Carla Turlington-Stevens was now next to me, and Sue was walking towards her. She stopped in front of her, pulled back her fist, and punched her in the face. The woman fell backwards. I winced a little and jumped, and Kurt whipped around to see the woman. Everyone looked around in shock. Sue walked off stage.  
>"Um, there's nothing else to do here, I suggest you all just go now," said a stage hand nervously. We all shrugged and walked off. Mr Avery- who was a biology teacher- was waiting for us.<p>

"Better luck next time, boys", he said,"Kurt, Blaine, good job on your solos. We'd better get to the bus now, come on."

We all walked to the bus. No-one said a word. Kurt slipped his hand into mine and I smiled at him. I could tell he was caught- he wanted to be happy for his friends, but he was sad that he had lost. So was I, but there will be other Show Choir competitions. I don't graduate until next year. In that time, who knows what could happen?

* * *

><p><em>I know this is short, but there will be more up either tonight or tomorrow. I'm just getting started. This FanFic is gonna go all the way to the "I love you" "I love you too" moment in the Lima Bean. :) Just letting you all know! :D<em>

_Please review! I'm not gonna ask for five, because it was so short, maybe, uh, two? Okay. :) Two. At least. Love you guys! ~StarGleekPotterR5. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, because I love you I'm updating again. And because I'm trying to get you all to forgive me. :)_

_Here you go. This is really just a filler chapter, to be honest. Oh yeah, if you have come across any mistakes in this story, I assure you, I can spell, it'll just be typos. :L For example- in one chapter I wrote "unnable". I read it a second ago and I was like, "what? What is wrong with you? Unable doesn't have two Ns, you're stupid!", and yeah, I'm rambling. Sorry. And I haven't spellchecked this, so if there are any typos, ignore them. :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That is all.<em>

* * *

><p>The bus ride home was quite quiet. I was sitting at the back, with Kurt on my right at the window and Thad on my to him were Wes and David, and next to them were Nick and Jeff, who were sharing a seat as there weren't enough. Hardly anyone was talking. I looked to my right. Kurt's eyes were drooping. I put my arm around him. He snuggled in closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder. Within minutes, he was asleep, snoring lightly. I smiled down at him. He stirred a little. He mumbled something unintelligible. As I watched him, I felt myself getting tired. I yawned, and rested my head on his. Soon, I was asleep.<p>

Around an hour later, Thad shook me awake.

"Blaine? Blaine, we're here. Get up. And wake Kurt up," he said. The people right at the front of the bus were already off, and the people in the middle were standing up and trying to get off. I groaned. I hated being woken up.

"Kurt?", I mumbled, "Kurt, wake up. Wake up. Wake up, Kurt. Kurt! Wake-"

"Blaine, I'm up, shut it", he mumbled. I laughed. He stretched out and looked around.

"Hey", he said.

"Hey. Nice sleep?", I asked.

"Mmhm. I dreamed about you."

"Oh, really? What was I doing?"

Thad, Wes, David, Nick and Jeff had all stood up and were walking down the bus.

"Kurt, Blaine?", said David, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, give us a minute to wake up," I answered. Kurt looked at me.

"To answer your question, you weren't really doing anything, you were just _there._" I looked at him. Then, I smiled.

"Come on, let's get off this bus before it drives off with us to God know's where," I said.

"To somewhere only we know," he laughed. I started to hum the song, and he joined in. I got up, and extended a hand. He took it, and I pulled him up. We walked down the bus, thanking the driver. Kurt still had my hand. We walked into the main building past the secretary. As we passed, she looked up.

"Oh, Kurt dear, your poor little bird is ready for you now," she said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for letting me know. What were they doing to him?", Kurt asked.

"I have no idea, dear, sorry. But they've got him in the office", she replied.

"Okay. Thank you, bye."

"Goodbye, Kurt. Goodbye, Blaine!"

I smiled.

"Goodbye, Ma'am," I replied. Kurt and I walked on, to the office.

"Why do you think they took him? It's been over a week," Kurt asked.

"I have no idea. What could they have been doing?"

"Dunno. Oh well. Let's just forget it."

Kurt knocked on the office door.

"Come in!", someone shouted. Kurt opened the door and we walked in. The teacher who had spoken, Mrs Fraser, smiled.

"Hello Mr Hummel, Mr Anderson. Have you come for Pavarotti?"

"Yes, Miss," Kurt replied. I just nodded. She turned around, holding a shoebox. She handed it to Kurt.

"Here you go. Sorry for your...loss."

"Thank you. We'll just go now," Kurt replied.

"Okay boys. See you soon. Have you done the algebra homework I set for you yesterday?"

"Um, no, not yet, I haven't seen Jeff," I replied. Kurt elbowed me in the ribs.

"What?", asked Mrs Fraser, confused.

"Uh, I meant, um, I haven't had time yet, because of the competition..."

"Oh okay..."

"Blaine?", Kurt hissed into my ear, "can we go now? I don't like standing here with my dead bird's remains in a box..."

"Yeah, uh-huh, okay. Bye Miss."

"Goodbye boys. Remember to get that homework done."

We walked out into the hall.

"So, Kurt, have you done the homework? Because Jeff's meant to be doing it for us."

Kurt shook his head.

"You are unbelievable."

"But you love me, right?", I asked. I tried the puppy dog eyes. They always seemed to work.

"Keep dreaming, Anderson."

He walked ahead, leaving me.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Come here!"

He turned around to laugh at me.

"I would run, but, um, I don't want the lid of this box to come off..."

He stopped walking. I caught up to him.

"About that...when are you going to bury him?"

"Well, what about now? We could get a shovel from the greenhouse. But I'm not burying him in a shoebox. He deserves better than that. I decorated a nice little casket for him." I smirked at him, remembering the kiss.

"Oh, so you got that finished?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you." I slipped my hand into his and we walked along to the common room, before going to his dorm. When he opened the door, I noticed the tiny casket was sitting on his table. He picked it up and sat down on the bed. He opened the shoebox. Inside was Pavarotti, wrapped in a small cloth. He picked him up carefully and placed him in the tiny, customised casket. He put the lid on and looked at me.

"Blaine? Do you think it'd be disrespectful for me to wash my hands?"

"Um...no. Go on."

He disappeared out of the room, along the corridor to the bathrooms. He came back five minutes later.

"You ready?", I asked. He nodded and picked up the box, and a little nameplate that said, "Pavarotti. 2010- 2011."

We walked out, still with our jackets and scarves. When we got outside, we took a shovel from the greenhouse and looked for a good spot.

"Blaine, what about over there, under that tree?"

"Sure, looks good."

We walked over to the tree. On the way there, Kurt leaned over and picked a red rose from the garden.

"I'll dig, if you want," I offered.

"Sure. Okay. Thank you."

I dug a small hole, put down the nameplate and placed the tiny box inside the hole. I sprinkled some dirt over it, and then used the shovel to cover it completely.

"Farewell, sweet Prince," said Kurt sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," I said, "I know this is really upsetting for you. Reminds you of your Mum's funeral, doesn't it?"

He sniffed, and when he spoke, his voice was rough.

"The casket was bigger. But yes."

I finished and stood up next to him. We looked at the spot.

"It's not just that though. Honestly, I'm upset that we lost at Regionals."

"The competition season's over but we'll still get to perform. We do nursing home shows all the time. And do you know how may GAPs there are in Ohio? Tons."

"Yeah, I just really, really wanted to win." He bent down and placed the rose over the freshly dug grave. I nodded. Then, I looked over to him.

"You did win," I said. He looked at me questioningly.

"So did I. We got each other out of all this. That beats a lousy trophy, don't you think?"

He smiled, and looked down. I extended my hand and he took it. We walked away, back to the greenhouse, where I put away the shovel. Then, we returned to our dorms, grabbed our homework and started looking for Jeff.

* * *

><p><em>I know Kurt probably wouldn't have been laughing &amp; joking beforeafter the little funeral, but whatever. Hope you liked it, and hope you found it more satisfying than yesterdays lousy chapter. Actually, it was more like a half chapter, it was that short. Anyway, please review! Thank you! :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_This is set just before Night of Neglect. _

_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE!  
><em>

_SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS. THIS HASN'T BEEN SPELLCHECKED BECAUSE WORDPAD IS RUBBISH AND DOESN'T COME WITH A SPELLCHECK FEATURE. :D  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Argh, stupid biology!," I yelled. My homework pass had run out, Jeff now refused to do my homework. I was stuck with my biology homework, stuff about food chains and stuff, and it was extremely frustrating. There was a timid, hesitant knock on my door.<p>

"What!", I yelled.

"Um, nothing, I'll come back later..."

Kurt. Crap.

"No, no, Kurt, wait, come in! Come in!", I shouted.

"No, I don't think I will..."

"Kuuuuuuuuurt!"

"Blaaaaaaaaine."

"I hate you."

"And I you. Now, goodbye."

I ran to the door and pulled it open. He was standing there, smirking at me.

"Sorry, biology...Hey."

He smiled.

"Hi. I would help, but I don't do biology."

"Oh, it's okay, I'll get there eventually...How's your Spanish?"

"It's fine, we're going over the basics, and I did take Spanish in freshman & sophomore year."

"You said you'd never done Spanish before now."

"Not at Dalton's level, I haven't. Anyway, why am I talking about this? I came to tell you, I was on the phone to Mercedes, and she told me that New Directions are having a benefit concert to help raise money for the Brainiacs. I thought maybe we could go."

"What're the Brainiacs?"

"So, do you want to go? It's tomorrow, after school. About six. Tickets are $5. I know it's a little expensive just for an amateur concert but they need $250, so...What do you say, Blaine?"

"That sounds great. You can tell Mercedes we'll be there. But Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I still don't know what the Brainiacs are..."

" The McKinley High Academic Decathlon Team."

"Oh. Right. I didn't know McKinley had an Academic Decathlon Team."

"Neither did I, until Mercedes told me about the benefit. See you later."

Kurt turned around, and left, smiling over his shoulder at me.

* * *

><p>"So," Kurt said, "did you ever get that Biology homework done?"<p>

"Yeah, I did. Wes and David helped me."

"That was nice of them."  
>"No it wasn't. I had to give them ten dollars."<br>"Ten dollars? Wow."  
>"Each."<p>

Kurt looked at me incredulously before he started laughing. It was the night of the McKinley High benefit and Kurt seemed really excited to see his friends again.

We got into my car and I started the engine and turned on the radio. Kurt groaned.

"More Katy Perry Blaine? Seriously?"

"Hey, she's good!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and plugged his own iPod in. Lady Gaga started playing and Kurt sat back in his seat, satisfied.

"Hey! It's my car!", I protested. I unplugged his iPod and turned the CD back on.

"Blaaaaaaaine", Kurt whined. I sighed and shook my head.

"Let's put on something we both like," Kurt suggested.

"Like what?"

"Uh...I don't know. Why don't we just talk?"  
>"Sure, babe."<p>

I glanced sideways and saw the most adorble smile on his face. I grinned.  
>"What are you smiling at?"<br>"Hmm? Oh...you."  
>"What about me?"<p>

"You, uh, you called me babe."

"You are my babe," I laughed. He blushed.

"And you're mine," he mumbled.

"Damn straight."

* * *

><p>Soon we were pulling into the McKinley High parking lot. There were not a lot of cars there.<p>

"Blaine? We still have a while until the benefit starts, do you want me to give you a tour?", Kurt asked.

"Sure."

We got out of the car and I grasped his hand. I stroked the back of it with my thumb.

"So," I murmured, "do New Directions know about us yet?"

"Uh, not yet..."

I squeezed his hand.

"Want to tell them tonight?"  
>"Okay. How will we tell them?"<p>

"How about I just do this-"

I kissed him and then pulled away.

"-Where they can see?"

He laughed.

"As much as I like that idea, I kinda want to _tell _them."

"You're boring," I teased. He laughed. He looked around and pointed at the dumpsters.

"Ah. Those, Blaine Warbler, are the McKinley High dumpsters. I spent most of my Freshman and Sophomore years in those."

"What! Why? And for the last time, it's Anderson. Why do you and all of your friends call me Warbler?"

Kurt ignored the last part of my statement.

"I didn't _want_ to be in them. It was Dumpster Tosses. The football team used to get me on the way in to school. They always let me take off any expensive pieces of clothing first though."

"That's terrible Kurt."

"Well, they stopped when Puck joined Glee Club. But Slushie Facials are actually worse. You think 'oh, it's just a little flavoured ice, no big deal,' and then they hit you and you're like, 'oh my God, this is like being bitch slapped by an iceberg.'"

"I can't believe people actually threw slushies in your face and threw you into dumpsters. No-one deserves that. Especially not someone as perfect as you."

"Stop it.", he laughed playfully. He went on.

"It was pretty bad the first time I got slushied. I didn't have spare clothes. But I learned to pack spare clothes everyday, and keep another outfit in my locker just in case."

"But Kurt, you shouldn't have had to do that," I told him.

"Would you think I was stupid if I told you that I keep a change of uniform in my locker at Dalton?"

"What? Come on Kurt, no-one's going to slushie you. We don't even have a slushie machine."

"It's a force of habit. Anyway, come on, let's go inside."

He smiled brightly at me and pulled me towards the main entrance.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, I know that was pretty short. D: The next chapter'll just be the KlaineSantana/Karofsky scene and the benefit. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed... :D_

_~StarGleekPotterR5. -lessthanthree-  
><em>


	14. Chapter 14

_Here we go, chapter 14! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. But one day Chris, Darren and Riker will be mine. :)_

* * *

><p>"...And that was the Spanish classroom", Kurt said, "and of course you know the Choir room."<p>

We were both walking down one of McKinley's hallways. We were looking around at everything. Then we became aware of Brittany wheeling Artie towards us.

"Hey, you guys, you'd better get in the Auditorium, the show's about to start!", said Brittany.

"It's gonna be a full house ya'll, gotta get there early to get a good seat!" Artie warned.

"We'll be there in a minute," Kurt assured them, "I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us, guys, it's really cool," said Artie. We smiled at them and they disappeared into the Choir room.

Kurt stared after them. He looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped.

"Aww, you miss them," I said. I looked over at him. He was about to reply when we were interrupted.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

We both turned. Oh. Karofsky.

"We're here for the benefit," said Kurt, "don't tell me you're going."

"Oh, I wouldn't be caught _dead_," Karofsky growled.

"I was pumping iron in the gym when one of the guys told me you two were here spreading your fairy dust all over the place."

That was it. He wasn't going to insult us again.

"Would you just give it up!", I said, exasperated.

"You can live whatever lie you want but don't pretend that the three of us don't know what's really going on here," I continued.

"You don't know squat butt boy!," he shouted. I lunged forward and shoved him. He pushed me back. Santana suddenly appeared from nowhere behind me and tried to break us apart.

"Hey, no, stop!", I hear her say. She pushed him back.

"You're real brave with your fists but you're a coward when it comes to the truth," said Kurt.

"Truth about what?", asked a confused Santana.

"It's none of your business J-Lo!", said Karofsky.

Santana looked at him. If looks could kill, he would be dead. Definitely.

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill," she said.

"I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl," Karofsky retorted.

"Huh," Santana scoffed, "okay." She walked closer to him.  
>"So here's what's gonna go down. You have two choices. You stay here and I crack one of your nuts, right or left, that's your choice, or you walk away and live to be a douchebag another day. Oh, and also, I have razorblades hidden in my hair. Mmm hmm. Tons. It's just all up in there."<p>

Karofsky groaned in anger and turned away. Santana turned away from him.

"Mmm hmm," she said in satisfaction.

"We could've handled that," I said.

"It was more fun doing it together," she said. She then actually smiled at me. Then her phone vibrated. It looked like she took it out of her hair -phone, razorblades, what else was she hiding in there?- and she looked at the screen.

"Oh crap!", she said. She walked between us both and then away, without even a goodbye. Kurt just looked at me. I shrugged and he started walking in the direction of the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Tina came onstage first. She was singing I Follow Rivers, and she was great. Kurt and I were sitting near the back. The only thing was, besides us, there were only four other people. Four other people who seemed intent on ruining the concert. They were shouting horrible things at her. I just stared at them appalled. After a while poor Tina broke down and had to go off stage before she even finished her song.<p>

"I feel so bad for her," Kurt whispered.

"I know. Those people are really horrible," I replied.

After a while Quinn came out with baskets of sweets. I saw her offering some to the hecklers down below. She was just walking away again as Sam announced the next act. It was Mike, dancing to Bubble Toes. He was absolutely incredible. For some reason, the hecklers were quiet.

"What's up with them?", I whispered to Kurt.

"I'm not sure, but it might have something to do with what Quinn gave them", he replied.

When Mike was done, Kurt and I stood up.

"Woo!", Kurt shouted.

"Bravo!", I shouted. We clapped for him. After that, a blonde woman came and gestured to the curly haired kid, the football player and the cheerio. They stood up and followed her out.

"I need the bathroom," Kurt said, "You coming?"  
>"Okay."<p>

We stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p>As we walked back in the man who Kurt had told me was Sandy Ryerson, the old Glee Club director, was shouting stuff again.<p>

"You're a really horrible person, you know that?", I said. I leaned towards him a little and Kurt pushed my shoulder, shushing me. We kept walking.

"You sound like my court appointed therapist," Sandy called after me. Sue Sylvester walked past us towards him. She spoke to him quickly and they walked out together as Will Schuester walked in. We took our seats quietly.

"You know, I had a feeling you might be behind this," he greeted Sue.

"You have no proof", she replied. Will sighed and walked down the aisle to find a seat. He sat just as Sam announced the next act. It was the blonde woman from earlier. Miss Holly Holliday, apparently. She sang Turning Tables. I liked Adele, and knew the song well. So did Kurt. He hummed it under his breath quietly. When she was done, she walked off. It was a while before anyone else came on stage. New Directions all came into the auditorium and sat down. Unfortunately so did Sandy Ryerson. I hoped he wasn't going to ruin the last performance. Brittany beckoned us closer and we walked over to sit with her. Sam walked on stage and introduced Mercedes, who was siging Ain't No Way. Sam then ran off and took a seat next to Santana. Mercedes' performance was mind blowing. She was excellent. Kurt and I smiled up at her. I noticed Rachel was missing. I had no idea where she was though.

When Mercedes finished everyone stood up and clapped for her. I thought it was an excellent end to the benefit. Mercedes laughed at us before walking off stage. Then Brittany tapped Kurt on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned at her.

"Hey Kurtie!"

"Hi Britt! How are you?"  
>"I'm good! But I missed my Dolphin."<br>"I missed you too honey," Kurt laughed. Then Mercedes and Rachel walked into the auditorium towards us and the rest of the New Directions crowded around.  
>"Dolphin?", I asked Kurt.<p>

"Just go with it," he muttered. I nodded.

"Blainers, are you Kurtie's Dolphin?", Brittany asked. I stared at her, bewildered. Everyone was looking at me expectantly. Kurt nodded slightly.

"Yes? Uh, yes, I am Kurt's Dolphin..."

The girls gasped. What? What had I said!  
>"Oh my God!", they squealed, "Kurt, we're so happy for you!"<p>

Kurt and I were suddenly being hugged by all of the girls. I laughed. When they let go, they announced that they had to go for a quick Glee Club meeting before they could leave. As she walked away, Mercedes shouted my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You hurt my boy and I'll cut you. Clear?"

"Clear," I gulped.

"Good. Now, goodnight and thanks for coming, White Boys!", she laughed.

When they were gone, Kurt looked at me.

"You do realise you just told them we're dating?", he laughed.

"What? How?"

"Because, Dolphins are just gay Sharks".

He turned and walked away, and I ran after him like a little puppy.

* * *

><p><em>TWO IN ONE NIGHT, OH YEAH! :D Hope you enjoyed guys! x<em>

_~StarGleekPotterR5. -lessthanthree-_


	15. Chapter 15

_*Crawls out from under rock* Uhm...is sorry enough? I don't think it is... I am so sorry. So sorry. I've had literally zero ideas for this and I just didn't know where to go. :(_

_But I, um, hope you enjoy this. I promise I'll try my best to update more frequently. 3_

_Also, the next chapter will be a continuation of this one. Yay. :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything that you recognise. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Hi baby!", I said.<p>

Kurt jumped and looked around. He smiled slightly.

"Hi Blaine."

My smile dropped.

"Hey, what's up?"

I walked over and sat next to him on the common room couch. All of the other guys were out so we were alone. I put an arm round him and held him close.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Kurt, something's bothering you. What is it?"

He sighed.  
>"If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad at me?"<p>

"I promise."

"Um...okay...well..."

"Go on..."

"I'm transferring back to McKinley."

The words crashed down on me like a tidal wave. I faintly heard Kurt saying my name.

"W-what? No, Kurt, you can't. You can't go back there!"

"You said you wouldn't get mad!"

"I'm not mad!"

"Yes, you are, you're shouting at me!"

I took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"Kurt...please. You're not safe-"

"I am, Blaine. Karofsky...he's stopped bullying people. He apologised, and he's started an anti-bullying group with Santana called the Bullywhips."

_"Santana?"_

"I know, it's bizarre."

"Kurt, I know you miss the New Directions, and I know you want to go back, but maybe he's just trying to trick you? What if you go back, and he starts bullying you again?"

Kurt bit his lip, as if he was hesitating.

"Look, Blaine. When we went for coffee with the girls, you said, and I quote, 'I told him I would be all for it if it wasn't for Karofsky. Kurt needs to be safe.' I believe Karofsky's changed."

"How do you remember that?"

"...I don't know."

I laughed and Kurt smiled, a real, genuine smile.

"Look, Kurt, you know I'm all for you going back if it makes you happy. I just...I don't trust Karofsky. I need to know you'll be safe."

"I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Good."

I leaned in and kissed him softly. When we broke apart I just stared into his beautiful eyes.

Kurt giggled slightly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking at your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because they're beautiful. And I can never determine what colour they are. Sometimes they're blue, sometimes they're green, sometimes they're grey. But they're always beautiful."

Kurt blushed and I laughed. He reached for the tv remote and turned it on. He switched it to Downton Abbey. He loved it but I didn't understand it, so I just snuggled up against him.

"Blaine?"

"Yes baby?"

"Can you...not tell the Warblers straight away? I want to tell them...when I'm ready."  
>"Of course! I forgot to ask...when are you leaving me?"<br>"Blaine, stop it. You're making me feel terrible."  
>"I'm sorry."<p>

"Stop it with those eyes!"

I laughed and he laughed with me.

"Okay, sorry. When are you transferring?"

"Next Monday."

"Oh."

"...Yeah."

"You know what? Let's not think about it right now," I stood up.

"Come on, get up," I said.

"What? Why?"

"Get up and get your coat. We're going for dinner."

Kurt squealed and jumped up. We walked to his room and then mine, collecting our jackets.

"Are we going to Breadstix?"

"Well, that's like, the only restaurant near here that doesn't give you food poisoning, so yes," I laughed. Kurt laughed at me and I grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's go eat."

* * *

><p>"This is delicious."<p>

"Kurt, you get it every time we come here. And besides, it's just salad", I laughed.

Kurt had ordered his usual salad. He had rolled his eyes when I ordered a burger, but I just laughed at him and got it anyway.

"Thank you Blaine."

"For what?"

"This."

"What? The date...?"

Kurt nodded and I smiled at him.

"Kurt, it's practically my job to treat you. I'm your boyfriend."

"You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for."

I stopped and stared at him. He just smiled and continued to eat his food.

I knew in that moment that I loved him. I was totally, completely in love with Kurt Hummel. I bit my tongue to stop myself saying it. It was too soon. I just looked at him with as much love as I could muster and hoped he got the message. He seemed to, because he blushed and smiled softly.

"Thank you. So are you. The _best_."

Kurt seemed to blush even more.

"I am not. You are."

"No, you are."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"_You._"

"...Are we seriously doing this, Blaine? It's so childish."

"Is not."

"You are _unbelievable."_

I laughed and stuck out my tongue as Kurt rolled his eyes at me.

"Are you done, baby?", I asked. He nodded.

"Are we getting dessert or will I ask for the bill?", I asked him.

"Well," he started, "If you get the bill just now, we could go to that really nice ice-cream stand and just go for a walk."

I beamed at him and beckoned the waitress over.

"That sounds amazing. Can we go to the park?"

"We can," Kurt smiled.

The waitress walked over, took our plates and came back with the bill. I tried to pay straight away, but Kurt protested, saying that he would pay for his own. We eventually agreed that we would take turns, and that tonight was my turn.

"Fine," Kurt muttered, "but next time, I'm paying."

I just laughed and grabbed his hand as we left the restaurant and walked towards the ice-cream stand near the park.

* * *

><p><em>I'm writing the next chapter now, I promise. It will be up soon. :)<em>

_To anyone still following this, thank you so much. I love you all. 3_

_~StarGleekPotterR5._


	16. Chapter 16

_Uh...I'm not quite sure what to say. I'm sorry? :(_

_I planned on writing this ages ago, but I just...I don't even know..._

_I was gonna write about the park and stuff, but to me that's boring, idk. So, on to the transfer!_

_Just a question: Does anyone else think I have too much dialogue and not enough story telling? :(_

_Disclaimer: Glee= not mine._

_(For the song, Blaine is in italics, the Warblers are bold. Have a nice day, everyone.)_

* * *

><p>"I'm sad, Wes."<p>

"Blaine, you sound like a five year old," Wes said, rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it! What if he cries, Wes? If he cries, I'll cry! And if I cry, you'd better cry or you're not a good friend. And then David'll cry, and Thad'll cry, and _everyone'll _cry-"

"Blaine, please shut up. Just sing the song the way we rehearsed."

"I cried in the rehearsals."

"Dammit Blaine, just shut up."

I made a zipping motion across my lips and turned to look out of the window. We were all on the Warbler bus, on our way to sing to Kurt at McKinley. He didn't know anything about it, so hopefully he'd be pleased...We had worked really hard on the song we were performing. Mercedes knew all about it, and had helped us plan it out.

* * *

><p>A while later the bus pulled up outside McKinley and we all filed out. We were waiting for our signal- Mercedes told us that she and Kurt had planned his return, and that Kurt was going to announce his transfer in the courtyard. That was our cue. After waiting for a while, we finally heard it.<p>

"Well my fellow Glee Clubbers," Mercedes began, "it's noon. Which means, it's official!"

"What's official?", Sam asked.

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

We could just hear the New Directions clapping and cheering. We could hear Kurt and Mercedes talking.

"Let's get ready for Nationals!", Kurt said happily.

"Well, not yet. See, there's a reason we're meeting here today. There's some people that wanted to say goodbye to you, Kurt," Mercedes explained. By then, I had started walking with Wes and David.

"Kurt," I began, "Dalton's gonna miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers. You made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go, but we all know that this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends, but..these guys won't, so...we wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you, Kurt," Wes added. Kurt looked at us, absolutely speechless. It was then that we began singing. As I sang the first line, the rest of the Warblers began to walk down the steps at the courtyard.

_"I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and it made me complete._

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on."_

We began to walk towards Kurt. We were the level above him on the stairs, and I could see his eyes following us as we walked.

_"So tell me when, you're gonna let me in, I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin."_

At that I ran down the stairs, right past a surprised Kurt, to the piano that stood in the courtyard (why it was there, I don't know...), and started to play the song.

_"And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know, _

_this could be the end of everything, so why don't we go, somewhere only we know. __**(somewhere only we know)**__"_

The rest of the Warblers had come down the stairs now, and were standing behind me at the piano. I could see Kurt dancing along slightly, and it was adorable. I walked away from the piano and towards him. I put out my hands and he took them, and I gently pulled him down the stairs towards the Warblers, who were now singing the chorus again. I let Kurt's hands go, and let him say his goodbyes to the Warblers. They all hugged him as they went past, and he smiled sadly at them.

**"And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know, **

_this could be the end of everything,__so why don't we go, somewhere only we know."_

Finn stepped forward after all of the Warblers and hugged Kurt then hugged Mercedes and turned to me.

_"Somewhere only we know...somewhere only we know."_

As soon as the song finished, Kurt leaned forward and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and had to stop myself crying.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you," Kurt muttered. We pulled apart and I had to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. A few of the Warblers patted me on the back as I walked away. I stopped on the stairs and looked back at Kurt, who was surrounded by his friends.

"Thank you," I mouthed. With that, I turned and left, following the rest of the Warblers back to the bus.

_Thank you for reading! I'm pretty sure that was boring, because you could have just watched the scene instead of_

* * *

><p><em>reading this, but I had to write about the transfer. This is sort of a filler...yeah...<em>

_But anyway! I hope you enjoyed. I find the fact that Blaine mouths "thank you" at the end both adorable and heartbreaking. Also, I have the episode on, and As If We Never Said Goodbye is coming on...brb guys, I'm gonna go sob. _

_Until next time! :) Which I hope is quite soon! :D_

_~StarGleekPotterR5.x_


End file.
